Todo Comenzo Con Una Noche De Copas
by WONDERLANDKLTZ
Summary: Los Gemelos Kaulitz despues de haber llegado de una fiesta en la cual se la estaban pasando de maravilla, tienen un momento para ellos, Bill Kaulitz el menor habia tomado demaciado y Tom lo quiere ayudar para que se le quite un poco lo borracho.


Narra Bill:  
Tom y yo habíamos llegado de una fiesta de premios que habíamos tenido, había estado súper divertida tanto que yo había tomado como nunca antes. Habíamos ganado cuatro premios, había sido una de las mejores fiestas que habíamos tenido. Como había tomado demasiado Tom me ayudo a llegar a mi habitación, me sentía como un estúpido por no poder mantenerme de pie pero es que había tomado demasiado. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Tom me llevo al baño pues según el yo ocupaba una ducha para quitarme un poco lo borracho que andaba.  
-No…yo..no quiero bañarme a estas horas- renegué-  
-Pues no es mi culpa que tomaras tanto-  
-Pero..si solo..Tome unas..Cuantas copas Tommy-  
-Sí, lo malo es que tu no sabes tomar-me dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora quítate la camisa, los pantalones para que puedas meterte a bañar-  
-No..no quiero- dije en puchero-  
-Bill no comiences con tus pucheros, sabes que necesitas la ducha-  
No yo no quería bañarme o más bien no quería hacerlo solo, desde hace años yo estoy enamorado de Tom, de mi hermano, de mi gemelo. Hace años que sentía por el mas que un cariño de hermanos, yo estaba enamorado completamente de el por eso cada vez que lo miraba con una chica, por eso cada vez que miraba que traía a una fan al hotel me enojaba, me deprimía porque sabía que él estaba con alguien más que no era yo.  
-Bill ¿Estás bien? En ¿Qué piensas?- me pregunto-  
-No quiero bañarme..-  
-Bill no te estoy pidiendo permiso…-  
-No..no me quiero bañar solo- dije mirándolo-  
Me quite la camisa negra que traía junto con los collares y anillos, quedando solamente en pantalones.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres bañarte solo?-  
-Báñate con migo Tommy- le pedí-  
-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué me bañe con tigo? No, no puedo hacer eso-  
-¿Por qué no Tommy?- le pregunte acercándome a él-  
-Porque..Somos hermanos-  
-Pues por eso… porque somos hermanos y gemelos no debe haber problema-  
-Ya estamos muy grandes para eso Bill-  
-Pues no me voy a bañar solo- dije cruzándome de brazos-  
Yo lo miraba detenidamente, quería que se bañara con migo para estar juntos.  
-Vamos Tommy…bañémonos juntos-  
Me acerque a él hasta quedar de frente, acerque mis manos hasta su grande playera negra con azul que traía, la tome junto con la de tirantes blanca que traía abajo y comencé a subirla poco a poco.  
-No..No Bill- decía Tom mirándome-  
-No pasa nada Tommy, solo tomaremos un baño somos gemelos, somos idénticos ¿Qué tiene que nos miremos desnudos?- pregunte subiendo su playera-  
No podía creer que yo estaba diciendo eso, tal vez era producto de todo lo que había bebido, pero cierta parte de mi quería estar desnudo con Tom en la bañera.  
-Solo..va a ser un baño-  
Termine por quitarle las playeras dejando su torso desnudo, a diferencia del mío Tom estaba muy bien marcado no podía dejar de mirarlo, solté las playeras y deje que cayeran al suelo, dirigí una de mis manos hasta su abdomen y comencé acariciarlo.  
Narra Tom:  
Bill me había pedido que me bañara con él, algo que me había sorprendido demasiado, yo le había respondido que no pero este hizo caso omiso y me quito mis dos playeras dejándome con el torso desnudo igual que él, apenas me lo había quitado y con su manos derecha comenzó acariciar mi abdomen y mi pecho, me acariciaba lentamente como si marcara cada parte. Era algo que aunque sonora raro me gustaba, sus manos acariciando desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen y el mirándome directamente a los ojos.  
-Báñate con migo.. por favor Tommy- me pidió-  
No yo no podía bañarme con el simplemente por una razón lo deseaba, quería hacerlo mío se que suena una estupideces ¿Cómo puedes desear a tu hermano gemelo? Pero era algo que me pasaba, algo que no podía evitar y ahorita teniendo a Bill frente a mí con el torso desnudo pidiéndome que me bañara con el no me ayudaba en lo absoluto a contenerme.  
-No..no Bill..no podemos bañarnos juntos- le dije-  
-¿Quieres que te convenza?- me pregunto aun acariciándome- ¿Quieres que lo haga?-  
-N..no Bill-  
-Déjame convencerte para que te bañes con migo-  
-Pero..pero Bill- trate de decir-  
-Pero nada- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- Tu solo déjate convencer-  
Eso fue lo último que dijo Bill antes de comenzar acariciarme de nuevo, esta vez recorría todo desde mi cuello hasta mi parte más baja del abdomen, comenzó a caminar guiándome hasta chocar con la fría pared, me miro a los ojos y luego dirigió su vista a mis pezones.  
-Vas a ver.. que te voy a convencer para que te bañes con migo-  
Después de que dijo estas palabras dirigió su boca a mi pezón derecho el cual comenzó a lamer y mordisquear.

-Aahh- gemí cuando sentí su lengua y el piercing-  
El estaba mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando cada uno de mis pezones mientras que su mano derecha descendía de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi zona más sensible donde comenzó acariciar sobre la tela.  
-Mmmm..mmm. gemí roncamente-  
Estaba excitándome, Bill estaba excitándome con lo que me estaba haciendo, acariciaba mi miembro fuertemente por encima de la tela haciendo que se pusiera duro.  
-Creo.. que el pequeño Tommy esta.. Comenzando a despertar- dijo mientras besaba mi pecho-  
-Bill..no-  
-Shhh, déjate convencer-  
Dejo de besar mi pecho para subir a mi cuello y besarlo siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mi boca donde apodero de mis labios, comenzó a besarme un beso al que correspondí inmediatamente. Primero empezó lento pero yo estaba excitándome así que lo profundice metí mi lengua en su boca explorando cada lugar, era un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria nuestras lenguas jugaban la una con la otra.  
Mientras Bill me besaba con sus manos me desabrochaba el cinturón, luego el pantalón haciendo que cayera completamente hasta mis tobillos, ahora estaba completamente desnudo frente a él.  
-Creo que el pequeño Tommy ya está muy despierto- dijo con una sonrisa-  
Me encamino a la tasa del baño me sentó ahí y el se arrodillo quedando frente a mí y mi querido amigo, sabía lo que planeaba hacer, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.  
-No Bill.. no lo ha-  
No pude terminar la frase pues sentí como se metió todo mi miembro a la boca de un solo golpe, sentía su boca alrededor de mi miembro, lo lamia, chupaba y masturbaba.  
-Mmmm…ahh..mm- gemí cuando sentí su piercing en la punta de mi miembro-

-Anda Tommy, yo se que te mueres por hacerlo y yo quiero que lo hagas- me dijo con esa voz tan encantadora- No pierdas tiempo pensándolo-  
No pude mas, era más mi deseo de hacerlo mío que la razón que me estaba diciendo que no, que no lo hiciera porque era malo. Me acerque hasta el pegue mi pecho con su espalda rozando mi miembro contra su trasero, pude sentir como se tenso, sabía que Bill nunca antes había estado con nadie, jamás había tenido sexo pero ahora yo sería el que le enseñara que era hacerlo.  
-Vas a ser mío- le dije mientras le besaba el cuello- Y tú eres solo mío-  
Comencé a besarle el cuello, sus hombros mientras que con las manos le acariciaba la espalda y juntaba mi cuerpo mas al suyo, cuando sentía que no podía mas tome mi miembro con la mano izquierda y lo lleve hasta su entrada sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que no tenía lubricante y era la primera vez de Bill.  
-Hazlo de una vez..Quiero sentirte- me dijo-  
Metí mi miembro poco a poco a su entrada, Bill eran tan deliciosamente estrecho sentía como se contraía contra mi miembro eso hacía que me excitara aun mas, sentí que se tenso cuando lo sintió todo dentro de el pero no me dijo anda, si no al contrario se movió un poco diciéndome que siguiera, y así lo hice espere solo unos minutos cuando comencé a moverme primero lentamente pero poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad, metía todo mi miembro en el, era tan estrecho que me encantaba, me sentía en el cielo penetrándolo una y otra vez, el recargaba su cabeza en la pared mientras yo tenía mis manos en su cadera moviéndolo hacia atrás para que chocara con mi cadera.  
-Aaah…ahh..si- gimió con los ojos cerrados-

-Eres..Tan..Estrecho-le dije al oído-  
-Si..Sigue mas fuerte- me pidió-  
Seguí moviéndome sus gemidos, oírlo gemir hacia que me excitara mas, estuve así hasta que llegue al primer orgasmo luego pocos segundos después el llego, apoyo todo su cuerpo contra la pared mientras yo me recargaba en el.  
-No..no debiste haberme provocado- le dije con la respiración entre cortada-  
-¿Por qué?- me pregunto volteando a verme-  
-Porque yo..Todavía quiero más-  
Narra Bill:

¿Qué? ¿Todavía quería más? No cabe duda que él era insaciable, apenas habíamos llegado al primer orgasmo y yo me sentía desfallecer pero con ganas de seguir, me había encantado el haberlo sentido dentro de mí, al principio me había dolido demasiado pero poco a poco el dolor fue quitándose con el placer que comenzó a invadirme.  
-Pues yo también quiero continuar- le dije con una sonrisa- Pero quiero saber algo..-  
-¿Qué?- me pregunto el abrazándome-  
-¿Todavía no te convenzo para que te bañes con migo?-  
Se lo había preguntado con un tono sensual, y con una sonrisa yo había usado la excusa de que lo convencería para poder haber estado con el así como lo estuve hace unos minutos. También había inventado que estaba borracho, pues no era verdad yo no estaba borracho solo lo había fingido para que nos regresáramos a la casa y al se le metiera la estúpida idea de que necesitaba bañarme.  
-Pues..no..aun no me has convencido- me respondió con una sonrisa-

Tom me comenzó a besar un beso que desde el principio fue apasionado y con mucha lujuria, abrazado me llevo hasta donde estaba la tasa de baño se sentó el y luego me sentó de forma que yo quede sobre él, sabía que quería que hiciera, tome su miembro con mi mano y lo introduje yo mismo a mi entrada.  
-Aahh- gemí un poco-  
De un sentón introduje todo su miembro en mí, me quede quieto unos segundos pues a pesar de que ya había estado hace un rato con el así, no me acostumbraba del todo, pase mis manos por su cuello y el puso sus manos en mi cadera, comencé a moverme lentamente, subía y bajaba despacio pero poco a poco comencé aumentar la velocidad, cabalgaba arriba de el rápidamente, miraba como Tom tenía los ojos cerrados con la boca medio abierta, estaba demasiado excitado y yo estaba lleno de placer, me encantaba me sentía tan bien con el así, jamás pensé que me sentiría así. Yo subía y bajaba, Tom me movía también con sus manos, me movía de forma que los dos íbamos al compas, continuamos así hasta que los dos volvimos a llegar al orgasmo, estaba vez yo había estado con mas placer ya que mi gemelo con una de sus manos me había masturbado.  
-Aaaahhhh…si…-gemí cuando llegue al orgasmo-  
-Bill..Bill…Bill- dijo Tom cuando llego al suyo-

Me quede sentado sobre él, estábamos los dos abrazados tratando de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, estaba muy cansado y feliz había conseguido lo que quería, había estado con mi hermoso gemelo, con el hombre que mas amaba en la tierra.  
-Creo..Que ahora si ocuparas un baño-  
-Si..si yo también lo creo-  
-Sabes perfectamente que esto no estuvo bien ¿Verdad?- me pregunto- Sabes que esto está mal porque somos hermanos-  
-Si, pero no me importa-  
-Tendré remordimientos Bill, no porque me arrepienta si no porque estuvo mal lo que hicimos-  
-Solo piensa…que fue una noche de copas, en la cual los dos estábamos borrachos-  
-Si una noche de copas de la cual no me olvidare jamás-  
-Ni yo dije dándole un último beso-


End file.
